No Se Por Que
by HinoJM
Summary: Porque? Aun no puedo entender porque jugaste conmigo, porque tenías que burlarte de mí diciendo que me amabas. Si solo fui una apuesta para ti Potter, si solo fui la perra de una noche, si tú jugaste conmigo y me engañaste igual que hizo Sirius Black con


**No Se Por Que.**

Por: HinoJM

Porque? Aun no puedo entender porque jugaste conmigo, porque tenías que burlarte de mí diciendo que me amabas. Si solo fui una apuesta para ti Potter, si solo fui la perra de una noche, si tú jugaste conmigo y me engañaste igual que hizo Sirius Black con mi padrino. Esta bien Potter, cumpliré lo que me pediste y te daré la mas grande felicidad que deseas, desapareciendo de tu vida y de tu mundo.

Y diciendo esto con lágrimas en los ojos, y los puños cerrados el joven Malfoy desapareció…

Y en aquella aula vacía no quedaron más que las sucias y viejas sillas.

**Nota de autor: **

Harry Potter no me pertenece, es única y exclusivamente de la señora que se cráneo los libros.

Si de casualidad esta historia se parece a alguna otra no es mi culpa, estoy en contra del plagio y esta historia salio de mi cabecita.

**Capitulo 1.**

**EL SECRETO DE LOS SLYTHERIN.**

El no era el frió y déspota cruel que todos pensaban e imaginaban, todo eso era una mascara… la mascara de su vida, solo las personas mas allegadas a el lo conocían tal cual era, sencillo, feliz y sobre todo muy inocente. Si, porque aunque le daba pena aceptarlo el, con 15 años nunca en su vida había besado a nadie, o al menos nunca con amor, el no se había enamorado, o bueno, eso intentaba decirse cada vez que veía esos ojazos verdes y a su dueño.

Draco Malfoy tubo que ser así, criado para mostrarle al mundo lo que esperaba de un Malfoy, pero eso era al mundo, porque cuando estaba solo, en la comodidad de su hogar, con su familia, dejaban esas frías mascaras y se mostraban tal cual eran, personas normales, solo que ellos no podían dejar salir así como así su personalidad al mundo ya que este los destruiría.

El nació rodeado de todo el cariño y el amor que sus padres podían darle, fue un niño deseado y feliz, sus padres lo protegieron de todo y desde chiquito tenia amigos, porque aunque todos los demás pensaran que no era así, el tenia los mejores amigos del mundo, apenas se conocieron y congeniaron maravillosamente bien.

Pero no todo era color rosa, el haber nacido Malfoy, sangre pura y sobre todo destinado a la casa de Slytherin fue su problema, el de sus amigos, el de sus padres y el de todos los que cumplían esos 3 requisitos, ser sangre pura, tener un apellido ilustre y estar destinado a la casa de las serpientes, porque aunque quisieran evitarlo no podrían, su destino era sellado desde el momento en que llegaban al mundo, rodeados de felicidad y sonrisa por parte de su familia y amigos, y de odio y rencor por parte del resto del mundo.

Desde los tiempos de Salazar Slytherin el mundo los condeno y ellos lo único que hicieron fue defenderse, escondiéndolo todo en una mascara de frialdad hacia al mundo que los desprecio solo por haber nacido.

Cuando en los inicios de Hogwarts, Salazar y Godric tuvieron una disputa, el mundo se puso de parte del Gryffindor, sin pararse nunca a preguntar si lo que esta decía era cierto o no, y desde entonces odiaron el nombre de Slytherin y todo lo que tuviera que ver con el, por eso su nombre lo asociaban a los magos de sangre pura y de ilustres apellidos, pero también los asociaban con la maldad y reservaban para ellos solo odio y rencor.

La historia oculta que nadie sabe fue la que origino la pelea entre estos dos magos, orillando a Slytherin a la oscuridad y llevando a Gryffindor a la gloria.

Ellos dos eran amantes, amantes porque así lo decidió Godric, Salazar solo lo acepto, duraron 3 años con esta relación, hasta que Slytherin se canso, cuando Godric llego una noche tomado y oliendo a sucias y sucios mujeres y hombres de la calle, Salazar dijo que ya no mas, que el no iba a terminar siendo una de las putas con las que cada noche el se acostaba. Y Gryffindor simplemente lo violo, al otro día Salazar se fue para siempre y Godric a saberse abandonado invento toda la historia de los sangre pura y destino la casa de Slytherin para ellos, situada en las profundas y frías mazmorras y puso la casa de Gryffindor en lo alto de una esplendorosa torre, para que el mundo entendiera que los Slytherin siempre serian pisoteados por los Gryffindor y que ellos pertenecían a las alturas.

Después de eso todos los Slytherin sin excepción fueron condenados, Godric comenzó una casería contra ellos llevándolos casi al exterminio, fueron 3 años de masacres, torturas y muertes sin sentido, pero lo que Godric no sabia es que una de sus invenciones para desacreditar a Salazar fue hecha cierta, el volvió y creo la Cámara de los Secretos para que todos los Slytherin supieran la verdad de lo sucedido y dándoles así un consejo a seguir: "que se volvieran como los demás los querían ver, al menos ante el mundo, si ellos los veían fríos y malvados, ellos así serian".

_Continuara…_


End file.
